


Worthy of Survival

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the exodus from the nightmare of New Caprica, in the confusion of the hanger bay, Kara finds the one voice she recognizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Bear McCreary's _Worthy Of Survival_ created from shuffling my IPOD.

Several thousand people cloud this hanger bay, but yet, you manage to find the one voice you would recognize anywhere.

"Whaddya hear, Starbuck?" he says, voice nearly cracking, unsure of how you're going to answer. You slowly turn, pushing your long blonde hair out of your dirty face so that you can see him.

Now, you know this isn't just a crazy dream anymore.

"Nothing but the rain, Sir," the first smile crosses your lips in months. You nearly jump into his arms, and he instinctively holds you, close and tight.

"Then grab your gun, and bring in the cat, Kara," he whispers, tenderly in your ear like the only father you've ever known, and for that, you are grateful.

It's not enough, you think, to survive.

You have to be worthy of survival.


End file.
